


As-Shams (الشمس)

by cyborg_sama



Series: 365 Nights and Sunrises. [1]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Immortal (The Old Guard), Angst, Betrayal, Crimes & Criminals, Emotional, Eventual Smut, Gangs, Hurt/Comfort, Italian Mafia, M/M, Mega plot twitst, Rape/Non-con Elements, bodyguard!andy, bsf!nile, crime boss!nicky, heiress!quynh, no promises, professional artist!joe, read more to find out about booker's character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26435668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyborg_sama/pseuds/cyborg_sama
Summary: Nicholas "Nicky" Genovacci is a member of the Genoan Mafia family.Joseph "Joe" Jons is a professional Dutch artist.When Jons takes a trip down to Genoa, Italy in an attempt to save his relationship, he never once expected a young Genovacci crime boss to kidnap him and give him exactly one year to fall in love with him.OR: a 365 DNI-inspired, joe and nicky au that no one asked for :P
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia & Quynh | Noriko, Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Nile Freeman, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: 365 Nights and Sunrises. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921609
Comments: 29
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

The sea was calm. As the calmest a sea can get.

The morning smelled of the deep ocean. Carried in by a Mediterranean breeze. The stench of pine was also heavy in the air. A nearby forest beyond the clearing stood as a main culprit.

But besides the serene stench of mother nature, the morning also smelled like money.

An old 17th century fortress -or whatever was left of it- stands at the edge of the sea. Its rocky base licked by sea. A cry of seagulls can be heard.

As well as the somber dealing between the Genovacci family of Genoa and the merchants of the black market.

“It’s a free catch.” One man says to the serious eyed elder of the Genovacci family, Antonio.

“We can confirm you 20 in the first batch. All young girls.” His continues.

Antonio Genovacci lifts his eyes up to the two younger men. He tilts his head patiently -menacingly- as he awaits for them to continue.

“Feel free to keep one.” The next man offers.

Antonio lets out a breathy chuckle. “I’m sorry lads. You got the wrong address.”

“Sir- Think it over.” They spoke up, gaining the tension of the guards. His friend raises a hand for him to calm down before he spoke.

“Sir.” He starts, respectfully. “You may have heard the honesty in our business. We assure you, you will gain everything from this. All we need is your transport. Your family is known for secrecy, it’s excellency in business. The great Genovacci is respectable.”

“If you know so much of my family and our business.” Antonio scoffs. “Then you will know we do not sully our great name with sex trafficking.”

“But sir! It’s a fair bargain-”

“Marios!” His friend warns as the other rose his tone, resulting in Antonio’s guards to flash out their guns in their hands.

A first warning.

“My family has never been into this kind of business. Or are we seeking to. Lads. You have wasted your time as my own.”

“We mean no offense, sir.”

“Vincenzo.” Antonio sighs as he gets up from his chair and leaves the table.

A man who seemed to be of equivalent age and experience as Antonio comes froward, taking his place in Antonio’s chair.

“Gentlemen.” He addresses the dealers.

Antonio looks across the roof of the fortress to find his son at the edge, binoculars over his eyes as he looks out into the coast.

“Nicholas?”

The tall young man with dirty blonde hair pulled back in a sharp looking ponytail, turns at the call of his name. Antonio pats the back of his cashmere jacket with a chuckle.

“Father.” Nicky greets before he looks back out into the sea.

“Did you even watch the dealing?” Antonio shakes his head. 

“Well I knew you weren’t going to accept whatever those assholes were offering, anyways.”

“Still. They may be potential business partners if they have any other departments to offer.”

“They’ll still be assholes.”

“We should respect them as they respect us.”

“I stand by my words, Father.” Nicky stubbornly holds before dropping his binoculars from his eyes. “I shall give no respect to any vile being that do business such as the kind they do.”

Antonio nods slowly, admiring the words his son uttered. “Your mother raised a good son.”

“And I have you to thank for raising me into a good man.” Nicky flashes a smile to his father.

Antonio lets out a hearty laugh. “Punk, who says you’re even a man. You’re just twenty-five.” He scrambles his taller son’s hair with a playful hand. “So tell me, son. You’ve been watching out there a while. What caught your attention?”

Nicky fiddles with the binoculars in his hands and glances around a bit before surrendering the scope to his father. Curious at that point, Antonio peers into the the direction Nicholas had gazed out upon.

“Exquisite.” Antonio says.

Antonio adjusts the binoculars for a sharper more accurate sighting. He sees stroke of a paint brush on an ocean painted canvas. An ensemble of sea green, sunny orange, coral pink and ocean blue were merged into a captured painted scenery.

Antonio lifts his binoculars up to cast his sight upon the painter.

He chuckles. “And which was it that you were interested in, son? The painting? Or the painter?”

“May I be bold and say both?”

Antonio cracks a hearty laugh as a wide grin stretches on his gentle features. “Oh Nicky, my boy.” Antonio speaks somberly. “You must be careful. Romance may be soothing in the heart but it may be an untamed hell for the sanity.”

“And harmful for the wallet.” Nicky jokes.

Antonio chuckles at his son’s blunt remark as he turns to him. His smile fades a bit into his usual concerned seriousness. “Listen to me, Nicholas. It’s time for you to start thinking bigger than fun and sex. It’s time to regard your responsibilities. As my son. As a Genovacci. As a man.”

Nicholas looks up from the ground to his aging father.

“One day, I will be gone. And all of this...” He motions to the businessmen. “My empire will be yours, Nicky. And when that time comes- I truly do not wish you to be alone.”

Antonio puts a hand on his son’s shoulder. “Ahh how I wish your mother could have explained this matter to you. She always had a better way with words.”

“Well what would you say?”

Antonio starts with a firm smile. “Feelings. Emotions. Many will say it comes from your heart. But it doesn’t, Nicholas. It comes from our heads. We think our feelings and emotions.”

“But instincts my boy. When you find your body moves on it own towards someone.” Antonio nods as he pauses.

“That’s a keeper?”

He chuckles at his son’s lightness and simplicity in the matter. “That would be heaven for your soul.”

And yet in the next moment, Nicholas Genovacci enters hell.

There was a bang. And then a second passes.

And then a splash of blood slaps hard against Nicky’s face. His father’s blood.

Anotnio reels in forward onto his shocked son, lifeless and dead. The unexpected Nicky staggers in his stance as the guards rushes up to him.

Everything slowed.

His father was in his arms. He was still warm. _Vincenzo- Uncle Vinny could still save him right- He would know what to do._

“Vinny-” He gasps before he falls to the floor.

His legs gave in. He can’t recall ever being this weak. Had he always been shaky on his legs?

There were hollers. A guards comes up to him and Nicky grabs his suit.

“My father-”

And that’s when the young man notices the blood on his hands. He follows the trail to his stomach. He must’ve been hit. The bullet must’ve gone through his father and hit him as well.

 _Ah- Yup. There it is._ The pain blooms like the roses in his late mother’s garden. How she had loved those flowers.

Nicky hears the a deafening ring drown out the shouts of the guards and Vincenzo’s dim voice. But it was all so far away. So quiet.

In his mind he only hears the ocean.

The sound of the sea and it’s crashing waves. So gentle. So ferocious. Like his father had been.

High above he sees the sun. _Never look right at the sun, Nicky._ He hears his mother’s voice warn him.

_“Ma?”_

He then sees a smile on a subtly bearded jaw. A loose shirt hangs around a pair of tan, bold shoulders. And thick curls of hair sway against the sea wind.

The man turns and Nicky sees his face. Clear as he witness it through his binoculars only minutes before.

_“Why can’t I look right at the sun, Ma?”  
_

_“Well because, my love, it will blind you.”_

Blinding.

Nicky blinks, the vision of the man still before his eyes.

 _You’re blinding. Like the sun._ He should look away. He shouldn't let this stranger blind him. But for once...

Perhaps going blind with his last sight upon this man would not be such a bad idea.

Nicky never once disobeyed his mother. But at the age of twenty five and with his mother long gone and his father now dead in his arms, Nicholas Genovacci finally finds the one thing to break his long time good behavior.

He lets that sun blind him.

And then Nicky blacks out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes yes you saw it. it is exactly what it is. a joe and nicky version of 365 dni welcome to hell :))
> 
> this fic will be separated into three parts with this one, As-Shams (meaning "the sun" in arabic) as it's first entry. La Luna (meaning "the moon" in italian) will be the second book and the third will be a surprise. dont forget to drop a comment after your read. i'd love to hear your feedbacks and suggestions.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five years later, Nicky is now the head of the Genovacci family. His days are spent in business meetings and business arrangements. And maybe a visit at a club or two in the night.
> 
> Yet despite his schedule- a certain shining sun of man is still fresh on his mind.

**_FIVE YEARS LATER..._ **

The city below blares loud. Paris was always so noisy. As much exciting the bustle can get... over time it gets boring and very tiring to the ears.

“Nicholas?”

Nicky responds to his name as he tears his eyes from the sunny skies outside the window of the penthouse to the serious table before him. He sighs and leans back in his seat.

“Pardon me, gentlemen.” Nicky lifts a hand and taps the edge of his glass. “Could you be so kind to repeat what you have just said?”

The man across the table clears his throat, visibly annoyed. “We sincerely apologize to inform you that we were only able to recover 20 percent from your family’s asset, Mr. Genovacci. It has been five years from the set date. In the future I recommend a better- and more professional handling of business.”

The man nods to the older member of the family, Vincenzo Genovacci, who glares at him.

“You don’t think we are professionals, Mr. Bernard?” Nicky asks, subtle in his tone. “Ah no. You must think I am but a boy in such a serious and demanding business such as this.”

The Frenchman did not respond but smiled stiffly as he gather’s his files. But then from behind him, two guards steps up. Not his own but the Genovaccis.

He gulps a breath.

“If I may then- You know be professional.” Nicky smirks. “I would like a refund. With a five percent interest.” He picks up his drink and sips a bit down.

“But that’s an impossible request-”

Nicky slaps his glass hard on the table. Thankfully it didn’t shatter. But the vibration of his anger slither forward across the table to Mr. Bernard and echoed in the large room.

“You’ve mistake me. It was not a request, Mr. Bernard.” Nicky fixes the cuffs of his suit nonchalantly. “Must I repeat for you? Refund.” He spits out carefully. “With 10 percent interest.”

“Thats-”

A man scuttles into the room. Nicky glances to see it was a member of his guard team. He glares at him and he could see the man physically shiver in his stance. He quickly comes up to Nicky and leans forward to his ear.

Nicky looks up at him in shock and immediately gets up from his seat. Vincenzo grabs his nephew’s arm. “Where are you going.”

“Take care of this bastard for me, Uncle. Something just came up.”

“It is more important than getting the family assest back?- Nicholas!!!” He hissed but Nicky had strode out the room.

Vincenzo sighs and he looks across to a nervous Mr. Bernard. “Kids.” The Frenchman chuckles. “This is why I say business should never be left alone with the kids.”

Vincenzo chuckles. “Well he isn’t alone. Keane.” He nods to a big blurry guard who nodded back at him in return and advanced to Mr. Bernard.

“You can’t kill me! I am a very important man within the-” Keane drops a file before the tense man as he pales at the sight of Keane.

“Nonsense Mr. Bernard.” Vincenzo croons. “We are not violent men, like you French Mobs. We are civilized folks and we have more- effective means to get exactly what we want.”

“It’s him.”

Nicky looks at the image of the man on the tablet in his hands. “Joseph Jons.” His guard speaks. “Originally from Cairo, he immigrated to the Netherlands when he was young and is now a dutch citizen. Age thirty-three. He’s an artist from Rotterdam-”

“I finally found you...” He sighs out in relief. _The man from my dreams._ He looks exactly as Nicky remembered in his memory. He looks up to his guard. “Find out his location right now.”

“Actually sir...” The guard accepts the tablet given back to him by Nicky. Nicky glances at him, concerned for his next words.

“He’s in Genoa as we speak.”

“What?”

“There’s also one more thing you need to know sir...”

“Well?”

“Mr. Jons... is in a relationship.”

Wine. Wine and the sea. It can’t get better than that can it?

Joe glances poisonously at the man ahead of him, helping himself at the sweets tower _. Well on second thought it can’t ever be better with an embarrassment of a guy like him around._

“Zayn.” Joe hisses at his boyfriend. “You can’t eat everything on the cake stand!”

“It’s free food, Joe. When do we every get free food!”

Joe smacks his head in embarrassment and moves away from him, dissociating himself away. He settles at the edge of the 17th-century fortress stone railing and watches out into the sea in the horizon.

“Joe?”

Joe turns to respond to his name to come face to face with his old college junior, Nile, from his days in their Parisian Campus.

“My birthday queen!” He greets and hugs her tight. They haven’t been able to see each other in quiet a while despite their close bond. Nile had recently been hired as an art curator in Rome and Joe knows she couldn’t love her new job more than it is.

“It’s been so long.” Nile sniffles with a chuckle.

“Too long.” Joe sighs before he lets her go. “How have you been?”

“I’ve been great. My job can’t get any better.” She squeals excitedly. “And yourself, Joe? You’re looking great as always.”

“I’ve been good.” Joe smiles as he flaunts his simple and minimalist fit for the night. A two piece with a pair of loose grey pants and a simple white shirt on top, that was tucked in under the belt.

Nile laughs. “And Zayn? Where is he tonight?”

“Somewhere in the crowd.” Joe rolls his eyes.

Nile tilts her head at him, concerned. “What happened?”

Joe shrugs. “Nothing.”

Nile raises her brow, pressing in silently.

“I’m serious.” Joe laughs. “Nothing happened...” He pauses as he swirls the wine in his glass. “But that’s exactly it.. Nothing happened.”

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t know... there’s just- Nothing going on anymore with us, Nile. Like there’s no spirit. No fire.”

“You mean it’s become a stale relationship?”

“Exactly.” Joe sighs. “And I honestly don’t mind but... It’s that foolishness of his. I mean it was attractive when we were both in our early stupid twenties you know with drugs and parties every night and everything- but we’re fucking thirty now.”

Nile nods in understanding. “I get it, Joe. But what are you going to do now?”

“You know we’ve lived with each other for so long that I’m afraid we forgot what it’s like to live without each other.”

“It’s like moving out of your parents place all over again huh?”

Joe nods glumly. He was genuinely tired of this. Of them. He wanted an adventure. Not to come home after grueling hours in his art studio to a microwaved meal and a dad joke with the deafening sound of the TV playing in the background.

“Fuck it, Joe.” Nile turns to him. “We’re in Italy. If it’s dead between you and Zayn then it’s dead. Nothing you can do about it now. Unless- you.. want to?~” She raises her eyebrow and Joe shrugs in response.

“Ok, whatever. Hear me out. You get yourself down the beach. Right when the sunset in just touches the horizon. I promise you, you just walk, all nice and handsome as you are. And Joe- When I tell you a fine Italian man is gonna come for you. Mmm.” She emphasized with a naughty smirk.

Joe rolls his eyes. “I’ve never been so bold.”

“Well what’s stopping you now?”

Joe looks pass Nile to see his oaf of a boyfriend making a fool of himself, seemingly drunk off his mind. Their eyes met and he waves at Joe, his eyes crossed. “Hey-” He calls out lazily in a drunk voice. “Joey! My master man, Joey Jonsie~”

“I can’t.” Joe grumbles annoyed as he picks himself off and away from the railings. 

“Want me to get the guards to throw him out, boo?”

“You do whatever you want at this point. It’s your party. And last I checked, i don’t know that fool.” Joe drinks his wine all the way and places his empty cup in Nile’s empty hand. “You catch me later okay, Nile.”

And with that he disappeared in the crowds. Joe’s -now- ex stumbles besides Nile. “Where’d Joey go?”

Nile shakes her head at him. “God. It’s only the looks with you sweetheart. But you got nothing for a soul or brains.” She looks over to the guards an motions them to come with a wave of her hands.

Joe runs his hands through the hillside garden at the base of the fortress walls. From where he stood he could see the calming seas just beyond. The sun sets over it, seemingly being swallowed by the sea.

The sun- Swallowed by the sea? _It’s a concept._ Joe figures, making a mental note to himself to delve into it later.

He rubs his fingers against a tiny flowers on the low bushes before he knelt down at it’s height. He focuses on the flower among it’s lush green foliage and the far behind it, a city by the sea before the ocean and sky meets and ends. A beautiful scenery for a painting.

Joe captures a mental image of it, saving it in his memory to paint for later. He smiles at the flower before he leaves it be, choosing not to pluck it for he knows that it will only die if he did.

Joe noticed the stars raising in the evening skies. He sighs and decides to make his way back to the party. Nile would’ve gotten Zayn out by then. But in all honesty he was exhausted from the day to join the crowd again.

_Should I just go back and catch some quality time with Nile tomorrow? It’s not like the two of us can really catch up when literally everyone wants to do that with her tonight..._

Joe was in a daze when he bumps hard against someone. He stumbles in his steps a bit before catching himself on his feet.

“Sorry- Sorry.” He mumbled as he turns to face the culprit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok imma be real for a second- I CANT SEE NICKY GO “aRE YOU LOST, BABY GURL” so SUGGEST ME SOME ALTERNATIVE YALLLL
> 
> or like;;; gimmee something or suffer in cringe :)


End file.
